My Love Is For Real
by midnight-cat
Summary: Feeling that his lover is upset over something, Misaki decides to give him a little surprise to make him feel better. And what's better than a strip tease and a lap dance? UsagixMisaki


_Here's another little oneshot to keep your appetites whetted until I can get my chapters finished! Never underestimate the danger of going through your MP3 player looking for songs for stories! I came across this one and thought it'd make a perfect oneshot. On the bright side, I've finally got all the songs I wanted to use in/or inspire my chapters on CD. If anyone is interested to know what songs pique my muse, just email me and I'll send you the list(s)!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ No, I still don't own Junjou Romantica. All characters are the property of Shungiku Nakamura. No profit is being made from the writing of this story._

*************************************************************************************

"_**I can resist anything but temptation." – Oscar Wilde**_

_Usagi-san's acting strange again. What can it be this time? Is it because of an upcoming deadline? Or does his family have him worried again? All of this tension is getting to me!_ Misaki honestly had no idea what to do. No matter how many times he tried to convince Usagi-san that he shouldn't let those things bother him, he could secretly tell when his lover was worried over something. And now was one of those times. Fortunately, Misaki was the only one at home right then, since Usagi-san had left earlier for a meeting with Aikawa-san. Was there something that he could do for his lover? But what exactly – he knew the older man wouldn't want something extravagant. From prior experience, he knew that his lover only wanted one thing: Misaki. A blush started creeping up his face as he remembered what always happened. And as if on cue, he started to smile…suddenly gaining an epiphany on what to do. It would make Usagi-san happy and he could finally show the man how he felt in regard to him. The only question now was if he would have enough time.

*************************************************************************************

Akihiko walked exhaustedly through the door of the apartment he shared with his lover. It felt as though the meeting would never end. Stupid meetings with people he could barely tolerate…having to sit there and be polite and gracious. It was enough to give him a migraine! Quite frankly, he hated having to deal with pretentious people who only associated with him because of who he was. As if they weren't bad enough, there were the numerous dealings with his family. And somehow, both parties tried their absolute best to somehow entangle his lover into everything, which put him on edge. He didn't want Misaki to have to deal with them if at all possible – especially his family.

Tossing his jacket onto the couch beside Suzuki-san, he impatiently tugged his tie loose. The silky material soon followed the path of the jacket. Pausing briefly in his undressing, he gave the stuffed bear a pat on the head. Once he was comfortable, with his shirt untucked and half unbuttoned, he started to wonder where his lover was. The apartment seemed too quiet, which made him uneasy. That's when he saw the path of rose petals that were sprinkled at the foot of the stairs and made a winding trail up the steps. Curiosity piqued, he followed the trail until it stopped at the door to his office. Reaching out his hand, he turned the handle, his mind wondering what lay behind the door. As it swung open, dark blue eyes widened incredulously at the sight before them. His fingers itched to pinch his arm to see if all of this was real. "M-misaki?!"

The younger man sat sprawled in his office chair, a sensuous look glazing his green eyes. Rising slowly from the chair, he sauntered over to where Akihiko stood frozen, the look in those eyes changing to that of a predator. And Akihiko surmised that _he_ was the younger man's prey. His lover hadn't even touched him, yet he could feel himself growing hard just by looking at what Misaki was wearing. Normally, his younger lover wore casual clothing, but tonight…tonight was something else entirely! His mind recognized the ensemble as part of the numerous pieces he bought him before. Remembered how Misaki had protested his buying him all of those clothes. And yet, it warmed his heart to see that his lover was now wearing them. Mentally, he made a note to thank Aikawa-san later on for picking those particular pieces out. The woman had been absolutely right. Misaki _definitely_ looked ravishing in tight clothing. Black, snug trousers were paired with an equally fitting emerald green, long-sleeved, silk shirt. The tease had deliberately left half of his shirt unbuttoned, giving the older man a generous eyeful of the creamy skin beneath.

*************************************************************************************

Misaki waited for his lover to arrive home. Knowing Usagi-san as well as he did, he knew the older man wouldn't stay for the full meeting. Taking that into account, he had showered and changed into an outfit that he created from the myriad assortment of clothes the older man had bought him. Running out briefly to buy some roses, he had once he returned home carefully pulled the petals off; once he was done with that, he then scattered them in a trail leading up the stairs to Usagi-san's office. A small, portable radio sat on the desk behind him with the music he had selected ready to go. Now all he needed was his audience.

Hearing a door slam jarred him out of his reverie. Heartbeat tripling in rhythm, he knew that it wouldn't take his lover long to discover his little surprise. A few minutes passed while he waited until he heard footsteps on the stairs. This was it – time for his little show to begin! Footsteps stopped outside of the door and he waited anxiously until the door started to slowly open. There stood Usagi-san, his eyes clearly shocked, as he saw Misaki waiting for him in his chair. Gone were his suit jacket and tie and his shirt was pulled free from his pants. He had unbuttoned it and Misaki felt himself squirm as he could see the skin that was peeking free of its confines. The man stood there unmoving and Misaki felt a surge of lust rush through him. Rising from the chair, he walked over to where the man stood, his eyes conveying his feelings. Pressing himself up against his older lover, he whispered into his ear, "Welcome home, Usagi-san. I've got a little surprise for you tonight." Those words seemed to break the spell the man was under as he went to reach for the younger man. Placing a restraining hand on his arm, Misaki said, "Uh uh…no touching. You'll have plenty of time for that later." Grabbing a hold of his arm, Misaki directed Usagi-san to sit in his chair. "This is for you, Usagi-san. And no grabbing!"

*************************************************************************************

Akihiko let himself be led to the chair, his eyes never being taken off of Misaki. He had to wonder what his lover had planned. Quite frankly, it was frustrating not being able to touch him, when all he wanted was to take him in his arms and fuck him senseless! But he decided to go along with the younger man's whims. So entranced was he by his lover's actions, that he dimly noticed the clicking sounds of handcuffs being snapped shut. Quickly glancing down, he saw black, furry handcuffs keeping his wrists chained to the armrests of the chair. But they weren't like normal handcuffs – these had extra length to the chain which gave him some slack to move his hands. Watching, he saw the other man reach over and switch on the radio he had on the desk. Immediately, a CD started to play a sensuous song that had a decidedly Middle Eastern sound. Mouth suddenly going dry, he realized what his lover had in mind.

Misaki went to stand a few feet away from his lover. The minute the music started, he could feel it coursing through his veins. It made him want to act uninhibited. And he was sure that Usagi-san would enjoy the show! Slowly his body started to sway in time to the music, his hips swinging side to side. Raising his eyes to glance over at his lover, he had to hide his smirk at what he saw. Clenched fists held the chair's armrests in a death grip. Dark blue eyes were spearing him with their heat and he clearly read the message in those eyes. He was going to be fucked within an inch of his life later on. If he hadn't placed the handcuffs on his lover, he could only imagine where he'd be right now.

_I made mistakes when I played with your mind,  
gave you excuses with each story line.  
If you ask me how I feel,  
my love is for real._

Akihiko could only stare, eyes never leaving the man before him. This provocative behavior was something that Misaki never did. Was this what lurked beneath the stammering, blush-prone young man that he took to his bed every night? When he saw him start to sway and undulate like a snake, he groaned as he felt his pants tighten even further. That's when he listened closely to the song's lyrics and his eyes widened even further. Was Misaki trying to tell him something? He knew before the younger man had problems in even admitting that he loved the author, so was this his way of finally confessing his feelings? Lately the younger man had seemed to be watching him carefully and Akihiko could tell that he'd been worried about him. It wasn't his intent to worry his lover, far from it actually. He just couldn't help the thoughts that would overtake his mind when it concerned his family. Misaki was his life and he didn't want him ever taken away from him. Honestly, he couldn't even comprehend living without the younger man in his life.

_Watching you wondering what I feel inside,  
deep in my soul I've got nothing to hide.  
If you ask me how I feel,  
my love is for real.  
If you ask me how I feel,  
my love is for real._

Misaki's fingers danced gracefully over his clothed chest. He had to stifle the urge to moan when he brushed over his nipples; they were always sensitive as he could attest to when Usagi-san attacked them with his lips and teeth. Nimble fingers slipped the remaining buttons loose on his shirt. Now hanging completely open, he felt the material slide free of one shoulder. Flicking a glance at his lover, he could tell that the older man was reaching the limits of his patience. And from the arousal straining against the fabric of his pants, Misaki knew he had him right where he wanted him. Slipping his arms free of the shirt, he felt it slide to the floor behind him. His own arousal was rubbing painfully against his pants and he barely held back his own moans. At this rate he wouldn't be lasting much longer. It was definitely time to up the ante.

Akihiko inwardly cursed the handcuffs that held him prisoner to the chair. It was pure torture to not be able to touch Misaki. Watching those fingers glide over his chest made his own fingers itch to be in their place. He desperately wished that his lover would undo the handcuffs. This feeling only amplified when he saw those same fingers unbuttoning the silk shirt. Then as if by magic, one creamy shoulder peeked out from underneath the material, teasing him with its appearance. Lust-filled, green eyes stared back at him – saw as they stopped at his straining arousal and seemed to grow even darker. Akihiko knew that his lover was reaching his own limits, if the bulge in his pants were any indication. Dark green silk fluttered to the floor and then Misaki was standing there wearing nothing but his pants. He thought the shirt had been bad enough, but just seeing him standing there in those tight pants…it was too much! Every outline of his lover's body was on display, from his tight ass to those long legs.

_So baby, please don't worry.  
I wanna make it better.  
I wanna be your only love.  
This time I'll understand you.  
I'll never leave your side.  
This time it's got to be for you._

Misaki strutted over to where his prey sat captivated. Slowly he eased his way into the older man's lap, his legs coming to rest on either side of the man's waist. It took supreme control not to grind back against the hardness that he felt beneath his ass. His arms rose up and wound themselves around his lover's neck. Pressing closer, he could feel the heartbeat thundering underneath him, that little sign telling him of his lover's need for him. He whispered into the man's ear, "Enjoying your little surprise, Usagi-san? Let me tell you now…it just keeps getting better." Then doing as Usagi-san had done numerous times to him, he nipped the man's ear, his tongue reaching out to lave gently over the abused area. As he heard the moan coming from his lover's throat, he told him, "That's right; I want to hear your voice." Bending his head down, Misaki licked a trail down the man's throat, occasionally leaving little nips at each spot. Pleased to see the reddish marks adorning that pale skin, he continued his way down. The patch of skin that had been teasing him with its presence was next on his list. He wasn't satisfied until he'd laved each spot of skin that was uncovered. His hands had been busy as well, as they'd been rubbing and massaging the skin that lay underneath that blue shirt. He laughed softly as he felt the trembling in those muscles beneath his hands. Heat surged through him as his fingers found the stiffening nubs that were hidden from his view. Leaning down, he ran his tongue over the clothed nipple, watching in fascination as the material became wet from his saliva. The sensitive tissue was protruding against its fabric prison and Misaki gently bit down on it, hearing the pleased gasp that his lover emitted. Not wanting to leave its twin out, he gave it the same treatment, finally releasing it with a wet pop.

Oh, he was definitely going to punish his younger lover later on – after he'd lived out his fantasy, mind you! There was nothing more thrilling to him than a dominant Misaki. Dear God, he was in heaven! The feel of those long legs wrapping around his waist along with that pert ass rubbing against his oversensitive cock…it was taking all of his will to not come right there. Once again cursing the handcuffs to the ten levels of Hell, he could only stare in frustration as his lover wound his arms around his neck. That little cocktease, he knew damned well that he was enjoying his little show. The arousal prodding insistently at his ass should be proof enough. The man almost whimpered in agony when he heard Misaki promise that it would get better. Did that mean more torture or would he finally get to fuck that tight ass of his lover's? The feel of teeth lightly nipping his ear made a most undignified moan tumble out of his throat and he had to shift to ease the ever increasing tightness of his pants. Then to feel that tongue glide over the bite mark…Misaki had definitely been taking lessons from all the times they had made love! He couldn't help the gasp he uttered when he felt that warm mouth trail over his throat and then latch on to his nipples. If Misaki wanted to hear his voice, then he would. In a raspy tone, he said, "Misaki, take off these handcuffs. I want to be able to touch you."

_Let's put an end to these long, lonely nights.  
Things that were once wrong now turned out all right.  
If you ask me how I feel,  
my love is for real.  
If you ask me how I feel,  
my love is for real._

"Not yet, Usagi-san…I've not had my fun with you yet." At this point in the song, he began to grind his hips back and forth. The increasing tempo of the song matched his movements, his breath beginning to come in shallow pants now. Mewls and whimpers spilled out of his mouth as the friction stimulated his cock past the tolerable limit. The sensation of hands suddenly gripping onto his hips had his eyes flying open at the contact. Staring down into his lover's eyes, he could see the same lust reflected in dark blue. It wouldn't take much more to send them both flying over the edge. Sweat was beginning to make his hair stick to his neck as he could feel it dripping off of his face. Rolling and rocking his hips one last time, he tensed and threw his head back as he felt the flood of his orgasm wash over him. Just a few minutes later, his lover joined him, a hoarse cry emitted among his own harsh pants. Weakly, he reached over and undid the handcuffs on his lover's wrists.

_You told me, you loved me.  
You said that  
I need you, you want me.  
I told you._

Akihiko sucked in a strangled breath as his lover started to do a lap dance. He almost gave a shout of joy when he realized that Misaki was within distance for him to grab hold of those gyrating hips. Knowing his lover as he did, he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. It never took much for the younger man to orgasm, a fact which never failed to amuse him. Tense hands grabbed onto the bucking hips, his fingers tightening with each movement. He looked deeply into the lust-glazed, green eyes that stared into his own. The younger man was being extremely vocal; each mewl and whimper that passed those sweet lips made his desire increase. His own sweat-soaked bangs were sticking to his face and the irritating feel made him fervently wish he could pull them out of his eyes. He heard his lover give one last moan before his orgasm hit, seeing that beautiful face contort in an expression of pleasured agony. That was all it took before his own orgasm peaked and he felt that familiar, burning sensation in his stomach. It took all his leftover strength to not sag tiredly in the chair. He sat there trying to catch his breath as he saw his lover unlatching the handcuffs. Wincing slightly as the circulation returned to his hands and wrists, he reached up to pull Misaki closer to him. "So, all of that was just for me, huh?" At the younger man's nod, he smiled. "And was this your way of telling me that you loved me?" Another nod this time accompanied with a slight flushing of his face. "Well, I think it's about time that I showed my appreciation, don't you?" Before the other man could protest, Akihiko stood up from his chair, his hands cupped firmly beneath Misaki's rear. Having no choice if he didn't want to be dropped, Misaki wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck.

_So baby I won't tease you.  
I'm gonna make it better.  
I'm gonna be your only love.  
This time I'll understand you.  
I'll never leave your side.  
This time it's got to be for you._

Misaki relaxed into his lover's hold, his entire body weary after his little dance and orgasm. He couldn't help the flush that dotted his face when Usagi-san asked his questions. Before he could question what the other man meant by "showing his appreciation", he was up in the air as he felt those large hands clutching his rear. Hurriedly wrapping his arms around the man's neck so he wouldn't fall, Misaki could only wonder where they were headed to. Spotting the numerous toys that littered the room, he knew then where they were. The soft feel of sheets against his sweaty back felt heavenly. He stared entranced as his lover practically ripped off his shirt and then his underwear and pants. It felt good to know that he'd gotten Usagi-san so worked up, unlike his usually calm self when they made love. Leering blue eyes stared back as the older man advanced towards him. Misaki helped to remove his pants by raising his hips as the older man tugged both his pants and underwear off. Grimacing at the sticky feel of his skin, he knew that he'd be even messier in a few minutes.

Chuckling softly, Akihiko had his lover right where he wanted him. Naked and on a bed as he lay sprawled beneath him. Bending down, he ravaged those sweet lips, his tongue tracing patterns on the skin. He was definitely more than happy with what his lover had done for him. More than anything, it showed that the younger man cared for him. Now it was his turn to repay Misaki for what he'd given him. Pulling back reluctantly, he gazed at his beloved. Cheeks flushed and sweaty, his hair lying damply against his skin…did he know how arousing he looked? Starting with his neck, he suckled and nipped gently, hearing the sweet pants that were just for him. Moving downwards, he glimpsed the two stiffened nubs that were demanding more of his attention. Suckling one into his mouth, he ran his tongue over the sensitized tissue, the muscle mapping out the skin that lay between his teeth. Smirking, he noted how his Misaki was always so responsive to his nipples being sucked or caressed. He switched to its twin, laving it with the same attention.

He shivered as he felt that hot mouth attach itself to his nipple, the rough texture of his tongue mapping a path across the sensitive peak. "Ah…" He couldn't help the moan and pants that bubbled out of his throat as that talented tongue finished with one nipple only to flick over the other one. "Usagi-san!"

Giving the nipple one last lick, he trailed kisses downward from the man's chest to the dip of his stomach. Tracing a circle around and in his naval, he slowly weaved his way down. Raising heated eyes to see his reaction, Akihiko ran his tongue over the younger man's newly awakened erection. Wrapping his hand around the brunette's cock, his fingers moved in time with the laps of his tongue. His veins thrummed with pleasure as Misaki bucked upwards, his back arched. Greedily, his tongue lapped up the essence left behind from his lover's first orgasm of the night. Bathing his tongue over the slit, he gathered up the droplets of precum that had collected there. Closing his mouth around the throbbing shaft, he continuously licked and sucked at the skin, the suction his mouth created earning him throatier cries from his lover. Twirling his tongue around the sensitive head as he bobbed his head up and down, he could tell that it wouldn't take much more to send the younger man over the edge, gauging from the way his body was tightening up once again. Not wanting him to release just yet, he released the now sensitive member with a wet, popping noise.

Misaki felt as if his skin would combust and ignite into flames as that sinful tongue slid over his heated flesh. His hands took hold in that mane of silver hair and held his lover's head close to his chest, not wanting to lose the contact his mouth had on his stomach. Sighing as he felt kisses being placed on his skin, he almost shot off of the bed when he felt that wicked tongue running over his cock. "Usagi-san…whatever you do, don't stop!" Hot breath ghosted over his inflamed cock, causing it to swell even more. Glassy, green eyes couldn't stop staring at the sexy man between his legs, his lips parted around the younger man's cock. Talented fingers stroked his cock in time with his tongue's movements, dark blue eyes taking in every part of his trembling body. He let out a whimpering cry when he felt those lips pull away. "W-what? Usagi-san, what are you…" Fingers covered in his release were raised to his lips and he sucked on them eagerly, realizing now what his lover wanted.

Once he determined that his fingers were coated enough, he pulled them from the warm cavern of Misaki's mouth. Distracting him while he prepared his entrance, Akihiko rubbed the tender skin on the inside of one pale thigh. Agile fingers worked their way into the tight passage as he massaged it open. Deeming him to be prepared enough, he slicked his own cock with the precum that was leaking from the tip. Huskily, he said, "Get onto your hands and knees, Misaki." One hand caressed the smooth back gently as he placed his cock at the quivering hole, easing his way in slowly. He bit his lip as that warm tightness surrounded his throbbing cock. Waiting until Misaki shakily nodded, he started thrusting in and out, groaning at the pleasurable friction that embraced him. "I love you, Misaki…only you."

Misaki couldn't help but writhe helplessly when he felt that ghosting touch brush over his prostate.

He ground against that invading finger, his eyes fluttering closed at the sensations that ran through him. Unconsciously, his legs spread wider to allow his lover greater access. One finger turned to two as he winced at the slight, burning sensation. Mewling, his hips tilted up as they thrust onto those wicked fingers, taking them deeper inside. He shivered as his toes curled in pleasure. Leaning against his lover's body, Misaki used the leverage to increase the sensation of fingers stretching his entrance as a third one slowly entered. "Harder, Usagi-san…please don't stop!" When he decided the teasing was enough, he raggedly voiced his demand. "Ah…stop teasing me, damn it! Usagi-san, get on with it; I'm fine!" When he heard his lover tell him to get on his hands and knees, his heartbeat escalated. By now they'd had sex enough that the discomfort faded quickly when his lover entered him. Any discomfort that remained quickly faded as the older man began thrusting into him. His fingers grasping fistfuls of the sheets, he thrust back against him, feeling that coiling in his stomach quickly escalating once again. A strong arm snaked around his waist to grip his cock tightly in one fist. Breathing heavily now, he felt that hand jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

With his hand securely grasped around his lover's engorged cock, Akihiko rocked their bodies together, his hips rolling to push him deeper into that hot cavern. Grunting, he felt each time his cock stabbed into the younger man's prostate, hearing the soft, moaning cries his lover made. Pulling back slightly each time before sinking back in, panting himself as those slick muscles seemed to suck him back inside. His fingers slipped easily up and down that hot skin, feeling it twitch underneath as he teased and stroked. With his free hand, he pulled Misaki up to rest against his chest, as he turned the young man's face towards his. Seeing those darkened green eyes peering up into his face made him lose the rest of his control. Blindly, he searched out that delicious mouth and fastened his lips tightly when he found it. Tongues and teeth slid in a wet dance as his speed became more erratic, announcing his impending climax. Feeling his hands suddenly coated with Misaki's release, he swallowed the harsh cries that the younger man made. Slick, inner walls clamped down onto his cock and that was all it took for his long-awaited release. Pulling his lips away from Misaki's mouth, he bit down on the fleshy part of the man's shoulder where it met his neck, as he rode the high from his own climax.

Misaki's breath came in ragged gasps as he continuously rocked back against his lover's deep thrusts. Tears were leaking out of the corners of his eyes from the pleasurable abuse his prostate was receiving. The teasing touches of those fingers on his weeping cock felt so damned good! He knew by that burning feeling rising in the pit of his stomach that his release wouldn't be long in coming. His lover reached down and pulled him up against his chest, as he turned Misaki's face towards him. Dark blue eyes looked at him with both lust and love and it was all for him. Kissing back fiercely, he felt that wicked tongue wrestling with his own, as their mouths fused together. It was all too much and the sensory overload sent Misaki into his own orgasm. He cried out, his voice muffled with Usagi-san's mouth over his own. Feeling those lips pull away from his, he almost screamed in ecstasy when he felt his lover bite him in the spot where his shoulder met his neck. Felt the essence of his lover's orgasm as it rushed into him.

*************************************************************************************

Lying on top of his lover's chest, Misaki tried to calm his still racing heart. Tired yet sated, he raised his head to look into the older man's eyes. "I take it you liked my surprise?"

Pulling his younger lover closer, Akihiko tenderly kissed him, feeling as the other man leaned into and returned the kiss. Running his hand through damp, brown locks, he replied, "You have no idea how much I liked it. Not that I'm complaining, but what made you decide to do all of this?"

"Oh, I have an idea all right…I'm sure I won't be able to move tomorrow morning. I saw how worried you've been lately and I wanted to give you a surprise that would make you happier. And since I know you always state that you want _me_…well, that's where I thought everything up."

"I love you, Misaki. I'll never stop loving you."

Whispering against his lover's still damp skin, he replied, "If you ask me how I feel, my love is for real."

*************************************************************************************

Okay...didn't think I was going to get finished with this. It took on a life of its own and practically wrote itself! And why is it that my oneshots are always such long monsters?! Well, as long as no one's complaining, then I'll continue to write them! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! I might write a little epilogue to this since it's sitting in my head.

Song used in this story: _My Love Is For Real_ - Paula Abdul


End file.
